My Pretend Girlfriend
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Len Kagamine is a famous Popstar from all over japan but is left broken hearted after the break up with his ex girlfriend who is also a popstar one day he mets a waitress part time student rin kagami when they met he made a deal for her to be his pretend girlfriend so his ex would be jealous will he make his ex fall for him again or make rin fall for him?
1. Meeting the Waitress

**A/N: this is my first time writing a vocaloid fanfic i hope you all enjoy.**

**Title: My Pretend Girlfriend**

**Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Summary: Len Kagamine is a famous Popstar from all over japan but is left broken hearted after the break up with his ex girlfriend who is also a day he mets a waitress part time student rin kagami when they met he made a deal for her to be his pretend girlfriend so his ex would be jealous will he make his ex fall for him again or make rin fall for him?**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Meeting The Waitress**

* * *

_Len's P.O.V_

_"len get ready its almost time" the producer said then i stood up from my seat got out of my dressing room and went to the stage feels so good the lights the camera's that are in front of you now its show time..._

_gozen yoji no kooru de me wo samasu  
"kinou dare to doko ni ita?" nante  
ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni  
tsukai wakete tanoshinderu_

_"kimi dake dayo" nante ne_  
_beta sugi...waraechau_  
_dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_

_nigakute hotto na supaisu_  
_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_  
_muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto wo_  
_karadajuu de kanjite?_

_"chokusetsu atte hashitai n da"_  
_machikaketa boku no nerai atari_  
_aishiaeba dou demo iku naru yo?_  
_kagi wo hirakete rabirinsu e_

_"aishiteru" da nante ne_  
_kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa_  
_ochita kata ga make desho?_

_nigakute amai shiroppu_  
_boku dake ni namesasete yo_  
_kasaneta hada to kimi no teisuto de_  
_boku no koto wo mitashite!_

_ai suru koto wo shiranai_  
_boku ni wa kore de choudo ii_  
_aijou nante hitsuyou toshinai_  
_koi no kata ga raku deshou_

_nee boku no supaisu_  
_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_  
_muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto wo_  
_karada juu de kanjite!._

_after that many clapped and screamed i bowed and left the stage,"that was good len now all you have to do is go to the engagement of your sister which is about 6:00 pm tomorrow night" the producer said,"yeah i know i wouldn't forget" i said oh yeah by the way the name is len,len kagamine im a 17 years old a famous popstar and single by the time being since my ex broke up with me and guess who it is...it was Hatsune Miku another Famous pop idol here in japan we were in a relationship for almost 2 years and a half now do you know why we broke up?well after one month away from our anniversary she broke up with me and its because of that other pop idol kaito shion makes my blood boil whenever i think of that blue haired idiot, i grabbed my phone in my pocket i texted my friend luki and then went back to my dressing room._

* * *

_Rin's P.O.V_

_"AHHH!"i heard my friend teto scream and i dropped all of the spoon and fork and then i went out to check on her,"what heck teto?!" i said then she looked at me and smiled,"hi rin" she greeted,"teto why the heck did you screamed for?!" i asked,"oh its because of him" teto said and pointed at the TV Screen and i saw a guy with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes i sighed,"oh gosh teto please go back to work or our boss will be mad" i said,"your such a workaholic rin take a break will you and do you know that pop idol" she said,"just go back to work and i don't even know that pop idol" i said then she widened her eyes,"WHAT?!don't tell me you don't know len kagamine!" she said,"i don't ever saw or hear about him" i said,"oh rin such a workaholic" she said then a vein popped on my forehead,"what does that suppose to mean" i said,"it means your a person who loves to go to work always and thinks nothing but to work all day" she said._

_oh i forgot to introduce myself My Name is Rin Kagami i am 16 years old and i am a student and a part time worker at a restaurant i work because of my mother so that i can help her ever since i was still a baby my father left mom my mom always tell me about him she told me my father was a popstar back then they fell in love but they got seperated because of my father's job and mom said he married another woman who is also a pop idol but my mom raised me on her own and make me went to school it is hard for mom to work now because she is sick and that's why i am working hard and studying hard for my mother._

_i sighed,"well i need to go home now teto i am early tomorrow there is school" i said,"hey wait rin boss wants you to come with the other waiter and waitresses to a engagement party held at a beach tomorrow because they need help in serving the guests at the after party" teto said,"what time is it gonna start?" i asked,"about 6:00 in the night i'll be also coming" she said,"okay meet you there" i said then i changed into my regular clothes got my bag and left the restaurant._

_i was on my way home i was walking down the streets it was so cold this time of night as i walk suddenly...*SPLASH* there was a car that hit a mud puddle and the mud splashed into my clothes the car stopped and i went to it the window of the car slide down and i saw a boy with blonde and blue eyes,"hey!why did you splashed that mud puddle into my clothes?!" i asked him angrily,"just watch where your going miss" he said watch?watch where your going?! he was the one who is not watching where he was going,"look at what you did to my clothes!" i shouted,"just laundry that and it will be fine" he said fine?! what do you mean fine?!,"just say sorry" i said,"sorry are you okay now" he said then he left that guy just said sorry that doesn't sound sincere the nerv of that guy! and its really cold now im shivering._

_i hurried home and then mom saw me,"rin? why are you all muddy?" mom asked,"oh nothing i just got splashed" i said,"okay then take a bath now" mom said and then i went upstairs and had a hot bath and i changed my clothes,"this feels refreshing" i said i went to bed and slept._

_~~Tomorrow~~_

_"hey teto" i greeted teto as i walked in the restaurant,"hey rin and go change we will leave in about 10 minute" teto said,"okay" i said then i went to the dressing room and changed,"great let's go now boss and the others are waiting outside" teto said and i nodded and we went outside._

* * *

Len's P.O.V

_i checked my watch and its already 5:56 pm in the afternoon i went to my closet and picked a black tuxedo with a white neck tie i took a bath and i wore the tux i wore my shoes and wore my watch i took my phone and went to my car and drove while i was driving my phone was ringing i answered it,"hello?" i answered,"hey len its me rinto the wedding is almost starting hurry up" rinto said on the phone,"don't worry i'll be there in no time plus its only an engagement party not wedding" i said,"good now hurry up everyone is waiting" rinto said and hung up i drove and i got there and i went to the building next to the sea and there i saw everyone wearing dresses i saw my sister lenka with her fiancee my friend in high school gumiya,"hi len!" lenka greeted and hugged me i hugged back,"hey len" gumiya greeted,"hey gumiya congrats on the engagement but don't you think its a little too early for the engagement" i said,"yeah it is but we planned this don't worry len we will get married when were 20 this is just an early engagement" gumiya said,"oh come on now lenny-kins gumiya is right were going to get married when were 20 already and plus you should get a girlfriend its been a long time since you and miku broke up you should move on already"lenka said,"speaking of miku we invited her here" gumiya said i widened my eyes,"why?" i asked."well it will be rude and plus miku is also my friend" lenka said._

_"if you need me i'll be there at that table" i said and pointed to the corner where there was a table,"okay then" lenka said and then i left i was walking to that table when i bumped into someone i looked who i bumped into it was that girl from yesterday that i splashed with that mud puddle in my car what the heck is she doing here when she looked up she saw me,"you again?!" she said almost shouted,"why if it isn't the girl yesterday covered with mud nice to meet you again" i said,"its your fault that i was covered in mud"she said,"its your fault for not watching where you were going" i said,"what?! my fault?!your the one not watching where you were going!" she said suddenly i saw miku with that idiot kaito then i suddenly pinned the girl on the wall,"What are you doing?!" she said,"shh..just stay that way" i said and watched as miku and kaito go away,"good their gone now" i said,"what the why did you do that?!" she asked,"hey what's your name" i asked her._

_"you didn't even answered my-.." i cutted her off,"i said what's your name" i asked again she went silent then opened her mouth to talk,"rin...rin kagami" she said,"the name is len kagamine" i said._

_Rin's P.O.V_

_"why did you asked my name" i asked,"rin will you be my girlfriend" he asked,"WHAT?!" i said almost shouted,"relax what i mean is pretend to be my girlfriend earlier the question you asked is why i am asking you this you see that green haired girl over there with that blue haired guy" he said as he pointed to the green haired girl and blue haired guy then i nodded,"that girl is my ex girlfriend i need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so i can make my ex jealous" he said the nerve of this guy he thinks its that easy to pretend,"no thanks" i said,"don't worry if you pretend to be my girlfriend i'll give you money every month as your payment" he said,"do you think i do jobs like this just for money your wrong i find jobs that will benefit my life how dare you say that" i said and ran away from him and i went to teto,"hey teto tell boss i'll be going home now" i said,"but why you haven't even started to see the program" she said,"sorry but im not feeling well" i said,"oh okay then be careful" she said i nodded and i left._

_Len's P.O.V_

_darn it she rejected me i'll make you fall for me rin i'll make you my girlfriend whether you like it or not because i will do anything to get you i will get you rin kagami to fall in love with me._

* * *

**A/N: did you guys like it sorry if i have mistakes but i hope you guys like it i'll update this story mybe tomorrow or next week please read and review bye!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	2. My Girlfriend

**A/N:here is chapter 2(obviously) and now let's continue what we started...**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID was never mine okay..it belong to its rightful owner**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Girlfriend**

* * *

_Rin's P.O.V_

_i woke up as the sunlight hit my face...i seated up and recalled what happened last night...yeah he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend ugh! that jerk! but never mind that im going to be late!,i hurriedly went to the bathroom and took a bath i wore my uniform and my socks i took my bag and wore my shoes__"MOM!i'll be going now" i called,"okay dear be careful on the way" mom called back and then i left._

_~~At School~~_

_I sighed in relief finally im here i quickly went to my classroom and i was greeted by my classmates gumi and luka,"ohayo rin!"gumi greeted happily,"good morning" luka greeted,"good morning you two and gumi why the heck are you so happy about?" i asked,"yeah why are you like this gumi your super hyper than before" luka said,"well i heard there is an exchange student and he is a popstar!" gumi said while her eyes are sparkling,"and who this might be?" luka asked suddenly Mr. Kiyoteru came in,"okay class please return to your seats immediately" Mr. Kiyoteru said then we went to our seats,"okay you can come in now" Mr. Kiyoteru said then suddenly the doors opened and we saw someone entered then i widened my eyes when i saw the person and then suddenly some are gasping and others are squealing...oh no...its him!_

_"okay class meet your new classmate" Mr. Kiyoteru said,"hello everybody the name is Len...Len Kagamine" the person/len introduced then suddenly girls squealed and some are gasping,"hey isn't that len the super hot pop idol","yeah it is him oh my god can't believe he transfered here in our school!" i can hear more gasping._

_"okay now that you introduced yourself to the class Mr. Kagamine please seat at the back next to Ms. Kagami" Mr. Kiyoteru said oh why...kiyoteru sensei why do you hate me so much...as Mr. Kiyoteru said that len looked at me in my direction then he smirked and walk to the back and seated next to me,"yo" he greeted with a smirk,"what are you doing here?!" i said,"Ms. Kagami if your not paying attention please leave my class right away" i heard Mr. Kiyoteru i sighed this guy is giving me trouble,"yes Kiyoteru-sensei" i said and then Mr. Kiyoteru continued discussing._

_~~After Class~~_

_The Bell rang and Mr. Kiyoteru finished discussing,"Okay Class Dismissed" Mr. Kiyoteru said yes!finally freedom len has been smirking all the time and its disturbing and sending shivers into my spine."hey rin let's go!" gumi called,"yeah i will just a minute!" i called back i was finished putting all my books in my bag and then i left._

* * *

_Len's P.O.V_

_I smirked so she left huh well i have prepared something i grabbed my phone on my pocket and texted rinto and gumiya then i putted my phone back into my pocket this is gonna be fun now all i have to do is wait for rinto and gumiya and while im waiting i'll have to catch rin's attention.i left the classroom and went to the cafeteria._

_~~At The Cafeteria~~_

_i searched for rin while being swarmed by girls darn fangirls...i kept looking and saw rin at the a corner in a table with her friends i suddenly came to her table,"come with me" i said and grabbed her arm,"h-hey wait a minute!where are you taking me?!" she asked,"just shut your mouth and come with me"i said then i looked at my phone and read my message._

_To: Len_

_hey!its ready go outside of the school building you'll see me and gumiya there and bring rin with you._

___From: Rinto_

___i smirked and then we went outside but rin just keep on struggling,"let go of me!" she said i sighed then suddenly i carried her bridal style then she flushed bright red,"w-what are you doing?!" she said i ignored her and then i let her go when we were out of the school building,"why are we here?!" she shouted at me then suddenly students from my class went out of the school building and watched us,"answer me!" she shouted again then suddenly rose petals started falling then she looked up and saw a helicopter with rinto and gumiya throwing rose petals i smirked then gumiya came down holding a bouquet of roses and gave it to me._

___i went closer to rin and then i kneeled with one knee,"Rin Kagami would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" i said then suddenly girls are gasping and some are squealing._

___Rin's P.O.V_

___WHAT!not this again!but i can't turn him down because of the fangirls will kill me and luka also gumi is cheering i sighed i guess i have to do this,"yes..." i answered then he grinned and then hugged me and gave me the bouquet of flowers then suddenly he whispered in my ear,"your coming with me tomorrow..." he whispered then he smiled at me then took my hand and walked back in the school building._

___~~Later~~_

_Luka and Gumi went to me when class was over,"hey what is your relationship with len?" gumi asked with a grin,"yeah rin why did he suddenly asked you to be his girlfriend?" luka also asked,"to be honest with you guys earlier that asking me to be his girlfriend is not real because he only asked me to be his girlfriend is that so we can make his ex girlfriend jealous and that's it" i said,"what?! he asked you to be his girlfriend so that he could get his ex girlfriend jealous and get back with his ex?!" gumi said,"yeah you see we met last night because of his friend's engagement party i was one of the waitresses there and his ex was there he tried asking me to be his pretend girlfriend last night at the party but i turned him down" i said,"wow...but that asking you to be his girlfriend earlier looks realistic" luka said,"yeah you two just beat an old wedding proposal" gumi said i blushed._

_"s-shut up" i said,"so what are you gonna do now?" gumi asked,"i dunno but keep this as a secret about me pretending to be his girlfriend okay" i said,"ofcourse we'll keep it a secret rin were your best friends" gumi said,"yeah" luka said and smiled,"thanks guys" i thanked,"hey what friends are for" gumi said._

_~~Tomorrow~~_

_"i got to go home now bye teto" i said and waved goodbye to teto and i went outside but when i did i saw len there with his car(it was color blue),"what are you doing here?!" i asked,"didn't i told you to come with me today" he said,"but-" he cutted me off,"get on the car" he said,"what?" i asked,"just get on the car now" he said i sighed but got on and he drove there was an awkward silence between us,"where are we going?" i asked,"stop asking you'll find out soon" he said after a few minutes we arrived and we got off the car when i got off i saw a big house i wonder whose house is this._

_Len's P.O.V_

_we arrived at gumiya's house because i would like to introduce her to my friends and my sister and this was the place where im going to introduce rin to my friends since my friend's houses have busy families good thing gumiya's parents are in overseas gumiya's house is big due because he is an outstanding actor like his mom i came to the door of gumiya's house and knock on the door then it opened and i saw rinto,"yo len glad you can make it" rinto said then me and rin went in and rinto closed the door we went to the living room and we saw my friends,"hey len" luki greeted and bro fisted me,"yo luki" i greeted back,"so this is the lucky girl" gumiya said and went to rin,"hello rin my name is gumiya" gumiya introduced,"hello gumiya nice to meet you too" rin greeted,"hello lenny" lenka greeted and hugged me,"hello sis" i greeted back and hugged her then she went to rin,"hello rin my name is lenka i am len's sister" lenka introduced,"nice to meet you too lenka" rin said and smiled..disgusting..._

_"let the party begin" luki said then we started celebrating until midnight about 10:00 rin was already asleep i went to the kitchen and saw lenka,"hey len" she greeted,"oh hey sis" i greeted back,"did you introduce rin to mom and dad yet?" lenka asked,"not yet" i said,"you should introduce rin she's pretty and nice" lenka said,"oh really?" i asked,"yes it feels like i have a sister everytime im around rin with miku i did not feel that feeling i hope you and rin would end up i would really like her as a sister" she said._

_i sighed then looked at rin and checked the clock its time for her to go home,i carried her bridal style and putted her in the car and i drove her home._

* * *

**A/N:that's for today see you guys!**

**~Bloody-chan**


End file.
